


After midnight

by CherryPie0



Series: We belong [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 05:57:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15989063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/pseuds/CherryPie0
Summary: "What are you doing here?" Thor asks with a light frown, even though the smile that slowly appears on his face indicates that he knows very well what Loki is doing in his room. It's not like it's the first time they sneak in each other's room after their parents have gone to sleep."What does it look like?" Loki asks back, raising an eyebrow, as he makes his way to Thor's bed. "I just wanted to say good night to my big brother," he says, voice dripping with false innocence and slips under the covers.





	After midnight

Loki closes carefully the door of his room and quietly makes his way to Thor's. He didn’t bother putting on his pajama pants; he wears a pair of black boxers and an old grey t-shirt of Thor’s that has become his favorite since Thor left for college. It’s a little big on him, of course, and he loves sleeping wearing it; it makes him miss Thor a bit less.

Right now, though, there’s no reason for him to miss him. It's past midnight, their parents are definitely asleep and Thor is going back to college tomorrow so he decided that it's worth the risk. They haven't had the chance to be just the two of them in a long time.

He knocks softly on Thor's door and doesn’t wait for an answer before opening it and getting inside. Thor is lying in his bed but the light is still on so he wasn't going to sleep yet.

"What are you doing here?" Thor asks with a light frown, even though the smile that slowly appears on his face indicates that he knows very well what Loki is doing in his room. It's not like it's the first time they sneak in each other's room after their parents have gone to sleep.

"What does it look like?" Loki asks back, raising an eyebrow, as he makes his way to Thor's bed. "I just wanted to say good night to my big brother," he says, voice dripping with false innocence and slips under the covers. 

Thor doesn't say anything but scoots over so Loki can lie down next to him, both of them on their side and facing each other.

"Hey," Loki whispers and leans in to kiss the corner of his mouth, running his hand over Thor's bicep.

"Hey yourself," he replies just as quietly with a small smile. 

Loki feels Thor's big hand cup the back of his head, fingers threading through his hair and massaging his scalp, and leans into the touch.

"You remember that our parents are sleeping just across the hall, right?' Thor tries to protest but definitely not convincingly enough since the hand on Loki's head pulls him more and more towards him.

"Oh come on, we'll be quiet," he promises him and shuffles closer to him, nuzzling his neck and leaving small kisses on the skin.

"You're never quiet, sweetheart," he chuckles but tilts his head to give Loki more room.

Loki rolls his eyes at his brother's resistance; he knows he'll give in eventually, he always does.

He slightly pushes Thor until his lying with his back on the bed so he can climb on top of him, straddling his lap and grabbing Thor's wrists, pinning them on the mattress; not that Thor couldn't escape easily but apparently he lets his little brother do his thing for now.

"Then I guess, you'll have to make me stay quiet, huh?" He smirks and closes the distance between them, capturing his lips in a deep kiss.

Thor - as expected - kisses him back immediately, sucking eagerly Loki's tongue into his mouth. He brings his hand to Loki's head again, gripping his hair and pulling it back but at the same time keeping him in place.

Loki moans at the tight grip and Thor bites his tongue in warning, silencing his sounds.

They keep kissing, tongues brushing together and lips moving hungrily, and Loki can already feels Thor's cock hardening against his inner thigh.

He decides he should help speed up the process and rolls his hips, his own hard dick grinding firmly against Thor's lower stomach through the thin material of his boxers.

Thor lets out a low groan and the next moment Loki's lying with his back on the mattress and Thor’s hovering above him, the covers falling on the floor.

"What am I gonna do with you, hm?" Thor whispers as he grips Loki's chin gently and leans in to peck him on his lips.

"I thought the plan was for you to fuck me," he replies seriously and wraps his arms around Thor's waist, pulling him closer until he is almost flush against him. "Come on, you're leaving for college again tomorrow morning... And I've _really_ missed you," he whines and watches as Thor's expression softens.

"I've missed you, too."

"So, are you gonna fuck me? Please?" He asks and bites his lower lip exactly like he knows it drives his brother crazy, batting his eyelashes at him and Thor shakes his head fondly.

"Like I can say no to you," he mumbles and cups his face, connecting their lips again.

Loki's runs his hands up and down Thor's back before gripping the hem of his shirt and pulling it up. They break the kiss so he can remove it completely, their lips crushing together again right after.

Thor's free hand pushes his own shirt up, sliding his hand beneath it, fingers brushing lightly over Loki's sensitive nipples, making him rock his hips up against him.

Loki feels him smirk into the kiss and bites Thor's lower lip in retaliation before sucking it into his mouth and eliciting a low moan from him. 

"Come on," he whines when they break the kiss to catch their breath, chests already rising and falling fast.

"Always so impatient, litte brother," Thor taunts but reaches to his nightstand to take the lube and Loki takes the opportunity to pulls his own shirt off.

Thor hooks one thumb into the waistband of his boxers and Loki lifts his hips up to help him take them off.

"Spread your legs for me, sweetheart," Thor orders and Loki obliges, opening his legs eagerly, bringing one leg up so his calf rests on Thor's broad shoulders just because he can – and knows that Thor likes that he’s quite flexible -, giving Thor better access to his ass.

Thor smirks at him as he clicks the tube open and applies some lube on his fingers. 

Loki shivers in anticipation as Thor brings his hand against his entrance, his cock leaking desperately against his stomach. 

Thor, as always, decides to be an asshole and tease him, the wet digits circling his hole playfully without pushing inside. 

The pad of Thor's middle finger tugs at the rim and makes Loki instinctively clench around nothing, trying unsuccessfully to pull it in.

Thor chuckles and finally pushes in, the intrusion making Loki bite hard on his lip, holding back all the desperate sounds that want to escape.

The finger goes up until the second knuckle before Thor moves it slowly out and then back in. He repeats it again and again, his thrusts becoming gradually deeper and a bit harder, having Loki almost trembling on the sheets.

Thor's free hand holds gently the ankle of the leg resting on his shoulder, his thumb stroking his skin, the light touch making him feel both more grounded and lightheaded at the same time. 

Thor tilts his head and starts places kisses across Loki's calf as he adds another finger. 

Loki breathes out a 'fuck' and grips the sheets beneath him into his fists. He feels Thor's long thick fingers move inside him, rubbing against all the right spots, except of course the one he needs him to.

"Thor, _please_ ," he pants and pushes down onto Thor's fingers, trying to get them deeper, shifting his hips for a better angle.

"What is it, little brother?" Thor asks with a teasing grin that Loki wants to wipes off his lips, preferably by using his own mouth.

He's about to reply when the fingers inside him twist and press perfectly against his prostate, making his muscles tense in pleasure and he has to bite his palm to muffle the loud moan that would no doubt escape him.

Thor speeds up his movements, pumping his fingers in and out and driving Loki crazy with the need for _more_ , with the need for all of him.

Another finger nudges his rim and he relaxes his body, welcoming it and letting it slide in. He feels stretched and open but still not full enough. Not nearly as good as he feels with Thor's cock inside him.

Thor moves his fingers at a fast pace, the pads brushing against his prostate again and again, making his neglected dick twitch and leak and throb desperately against his stomach.

"I'm ready, come on," he moans as quietly as he can, his hips moving instinctively in sync with Thor's fingers, chasing them and forcing them deeper inside him. 

Thor nods and after a few more thrusts he withdraws his fingers, removing hastily his boxers and reaching for a condom from the nightstand. He slides it on and then grabs the plastic tube to lube his dick up. 

Loki watches as Thor wraps his hand around his cock and strokes himself, the muscles and the veins at his biceps twitching with every movement, and can't help the impatient whine that falls from his lip.

Thor meets his eyes and smirks, wiping absently his hand on the sheets before gripping his hips. The hold tightens for a moment and the next thing Loki knows Thor has flipped him over and he has to steady himself on his hands and knees.

His cock, as always, responds more than positively to the manhandling and another drop of precum falls on the sheets.

He arches his back, making his ass go higher and he gasps when he feels Thor's hands grabbing his ass, kneading the flesh and spreading his cheeks apart.

He is exposed like this and _completely_ at Thor's mercy and he feels a thrill of excitement and pure need run through his veins, his heart beating fast likes it's going to explode.

Finally, Thor grips his hips and easily pulls him closer before lining his cock up with his hole, the head rubbing against his slick opening. 

"Remember, you gotta be quiet," Thor says and his voice promises that he will do whatever he can to make this harder for Loki who definitely looks forward to it.

He groans when the head enters him, feeling his rim stretching around it, eager to take more and more. 

Thor shifts slightly his hips and gives a few shallow thrusts before he slides all the way in and Loki buries his head down in the pillow, barely managing to muffle his cry. 

He turns his head to glare at him once he's become more accustomed to the feeling and Thor just grins at him and starts moving at a slow tantalizing pace.

He feels every inch of Thor's thick cock drag in and out his hole and he hums in pleasure, the feeling all overwhelming and not enough at once.

Fortunately, Thor speeds up a little but it is still nowhere near as fast or hard as Loki wants so he decides to do something about it.

He turns his head and looks at him, a smirk tugging at his lips, definitely making him look much more composed than he feels. "That all you got, brother?" he teases, sounding way too unaffected for someone that's getting fucked, and he knows it'll get him what he wants. 

And indeed, he is not disappointed. _At all_.

Thor lets out a low growl and starts slamming into him faster and harder, hitting his prostate with precision with every brutal thrust.

Loki goes pliant into his hands, letting Thor pull him back onto his cock in sync with his own movements, making sure he feels all the length inside him as he takes him apart.

Loki has his head buried in the pillow again, his palm trapped between his teeth as more and more moans want to escape.

Thor's hold tightens around his waist, huge hands gripping his hips hard and possessively, leaving bruises and marks on his pale skin that will keep him company days after Thor goes back to college.

"Always so fucking tight for me, hm," Thor groans and Loki can't help the loud whimper that slips past his lips at Thor's raspy voice that now is even rougher and thick with lust, the sound going straight to his aching dick.

Thor frees his hip so he can bring his hand on Loki's hair, pulling it hard and making him turn his head. He leans over him as he keeps fucking into him mercilessly, their lips almost brushing together.

"I thought I told you to keep quiet, little brother," Thor says before capturing his lips with his own in a sloppy wet kiss, the fast pace not allowing them anything more than that.

Thor's lips leave his and a hand takes their place, covering Loki's mouth in a mostly successful effort to keep him quiet.

Thor keeps pounding into him with a wild abandon and Loki knows that it's one of these incredible times that he'll feel his body sore and his hole used and thoroughly fucked for days, every part of his body that Thor's fingers and hands and lips touched feeling sensitive in the best possible way.

Another choked whimper leaves his mouth, muffled thanks to Thor's hand, and he bites his lip to stop the ones that are about to come.

He feels tears welling up in his eyes, the sensation of Thor's cock inside him too good, almost overwhelming.

Thor pulls him up and towards him effortlessly until Loki's back is flush against his firm chest, his hand moving from Loki's mouth to wipe the tears that have rolled down his cheeks.

"Shh, I got you," he whispers and then circles his waist, taking his cock in his hand.

A broken sob escapes Loki at the touch and a few more tears of pure pleasure fall as Thor starts stroking him at the same pace he's fucking him, his hand firmly wrapped around his dick.

"Oh fuck, Thor... _Thor_ ," he moans and feels his body tense and tremble as his orgasm hits him and starts coming, white liquid covering Thor's hand and dripping onto the sheets.

He falls back onto Thor's chest, feeling limp but content, trusting Thor to hold him up as he chases his own orgasm, hips thrusting into his ass relentlessly.

Thor grunts and moans lowly against his ear, his breathing becoming faster and his movements sloppier as he gets closer and closer.

A sharp thrust into his sensitive hole make Loki clench around Thor and the next moment Thor bites down on Loki's shoulder hard, blunt teeth digging into the flesh as he comes, his cock throbbing inside Loki as he empties his load in the condom.

"Fuck," he sighs once he's done, still panting, and wraps his arms around Loki's body protectively, keeping him close. 

They stay like this for a while, catching their breath and Loki feels his eyes fluttering close. 

"Hey," Thor whispers, nudging his chin gently, making him turn his head towards him. "Go sleep, I'll clean up in here," he says and places a small kiss on his lips. 

Loki nods and lifts himself up, wincing when Thor's softening cock slips out. He carefully gets up and gathers his boxers and t-shirt before putting them back in the slow movements that the soreness of his body allows.

"Don't leave tomorrow without saying goodbye," he mumbles and leans in to kiss him.

"I won't," Thor promises, pressing a last kiss to his mouth. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," he replies before heading to his room as quietly as he can, avoiding to even glance towards his parents' room, not wanting you think about anything else other than Thor, allowing himself to sleep with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Kudos and comments make my day! *_*


End file.
